Signal Graph
by Skyking22.Regalia
Summary: Cinta sesama saudara kandung— Hanya orang tolol saja yang mau mempercayainya. Namun, Hibari bersedia menjadi salah satunya—Karena dirinya, takkan pernah mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik daripada adiknya—. Hibari x OC, Incest, Lemon, Lollicon.
1. Introduction

**KHR bukan milik saya, tapi Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Signal Graph**

**Hibari Kyoya x OOC**

**もしも僕のため 君が身を挺して****,**

**_Jika kau tempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya,_**

**僕の代わりに死んでしまったなら**

**_Dan mati di tempatku_**

**そんな世界に残された僕は**

**_Menjadi tertinggal sendirian di dunia ini_**

**一人何を思えばいい**

**_Apa yang akan kau fikirkan?_**

* * *

Suzuki Hirasawa, gadis berumur 14 tahun ini adalah saudara perempuan dari Hibari Kyoya, sang iblis dari Namimori yang bekerja sebagai Ketua Komite Kedisplinan di kota kecil yang penuh ketenangan itu. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam-kecokelatan sepinggang, wajahnya berwarna putih pucat dan mata yang berwarna biru kristal sebening air.

Sikapnya begitu baik, lembut, namun ia tidak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan semua amarahnya apabila seseorang melakukan hal yang tidak terpuji terhadapnya ataupun terhadap orang yang di kenalnya. Ia pintar, dan berhasil lolos loncat dua kelas meskipun umurnya masih sangat muda. Sekolahnya tentu saja tepat di Namimori.

Kembali lagi dengan hubungan keluarganya. Memang benar, Hibari adalah saudara laki-lakinya dan ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Nii-san' _karena Hibari lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Ia tentu saja sudah sangat kenal bagaimana sifat Hibari, yaitu adalah pendiam, tidak suka keributan maupun keramaian, suka menggigit orang sampai mati apabila seseorang melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak disukainya seperti ada yang menganggu dia saat tidur. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia begitu peduli terhadap sekolah dan Kota Namimori-nya. Ia juga senang memakan makanan jepang dan hamburger namun tidak suka dengan makanan yang terasa manis.

Ia jarang bicara, kecuali dengan dirinya. Namun, meskipun begitu, Hibari hanya mengobrol dengannya apabila hanya ada masalah yang penting dan itupun jarang sekali. Ia juga hanya berbicara sesingkat-nya, sesuka, dan terserah yang ia mau keluarkan dari lidahnya yang tajam itu.

Hibari tidak pernah memanggil orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan nama mereka. Hibari selalu memanggil mereka dengan sebutan '_Herbivora_', dan tentu saja itu sangat berpengaruh tidak baik bagi Suzuki. Ia tidak suka Hibari memanggil orang-orang yang di kenalinya maupun tidak dikenalinya dengan sebutan herbivora. Semua orang punya nama, dan menurut pendapat Suzuki adalah, bahwa sebuah nama adalah anugrah dari tuhan yang di salurkan oleh mulut dan hati orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Suzuki, entah mungkin karena ia keturunan dari gen Hibari atau tidak, ia juga adalah seorang yang pendiam, namun masih ada simpati untuk mereka yang menyapanya. Ia mempunyai sifat tenang, namun sifat itu tak pernah ditunjukannya kepada Hibari karena ia tidak menyukainya. Hibari selalu melakukan hal-hal yang buruk di sekitarnya. Itulah kenapa, ia tidak pernah memperdulikannya meskipun tidak terlalu sering. Ia masih punya hati untuk membalas perkataan Hibari yang menjengkelkan maupun yang biasa saja dengan hati yang sabar, tenang, dan pasrah.

Berlawanan dari Hibari, Suzuki sangat senang dengan makanan yang manis, seperti cokelat. Ia memang penggemar cokelat, namun ia lebih suka cokelat pahit karena itu membuatnya tidak terlalu gemuk. Tentu saja sebagai seorang perempuan, Suzuki juga menjaga dan mengatur pola makannya sekaligus semua tentang tubuhnya. Ia seorang yang selalu menjaga kebersihan di setiap waktu.

Ia tinggal di rumah Hibari baru selama 5 tahun. Karena itulah, ia banyak tahu tentang Hibari karena memang ia merasa sudah cukup lama ia tinggal bersamanya. Hibari jarang pulang ke rumah, karena sibuk dengan patrolinya dan Suzuki pun sibuk mengikuti berbagai lomba dan ompiliade-ompiliade yang diadakan di sekolahnya. Mereka berdua termasuk orang yang terkenal cukup sibuk, sehingga mereka agak jarang bertemu. Kedua orangtua mereka, tidak pernah ada di rumah. Akhirnya, Suzuki dan Hibari hanya tinggal berdua di rumah itu.

Kedua orangtua Suzuki, sebenarnya sudah tiada ketika ia berumur 5 tahun. Namun, Suzuki sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu. Keluarganya yang sekarang, bukanlah keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Hanya Hibari dan orangtuanya yang sekaranglah yang tahu akan rahasia itu. Saudara-saudara mereka yang lain tidaklah tahu akan hal ini. Mereka berjanji tidak akan memberi tahu hal ini kepada Suzuki. Mereka terus meyakinkan bahwa Suzuki adalah salah satu anggota dari keluarga besar mereka.

Di kenyataan, Suzuki senang mempunyai keluarga seperti itu.

* * *

Hibari bangkit dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia menguap dan melihat ke jam weker di atas mejanya, tertera disitu bahwa masih jam tujuh pagi. Hari ini adalah hari libur namun ia harus melakukan beberapa patroli di seluruh penjuru Kota Namimori. Yah, untuk menjaga ketenangan di kota ini. Hibari juga lapar akan hasratnya menggigit herbivora-herbivora yang berkeliaran ataupun berkerumunan di kotanya sampai mati.

Hibari lalu melepas baju tidurnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian biasa sambil mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Ia kemudian keluar dari pintu dan melihat seorang gadis yang sudah sangat dikenalinya sedang membuat sarapan untuknya. Hibari menatapnya. Suzuki sedang mengolesi roti untuk dirinya sendiri dan Hibari. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam-kecokelatan itu masih tergerai dengan acak-acakkan. Ia juga masih menggunakan baju tidurnya yang berwarna ungu dengan motif boneka-boneka yang menurut Hibari sangat kekanak-kanakkan sekali.

Ia melihat Suzuki berhenti mengoles rotinya dan menatapnya balik sambil berjalan menghampirinya yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ohayou, Nii-san." Ia menyapa dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda dengan sopan.

"Hnn.." Hibari menjawabnya dengan malas. Namun, sesungguhnya ia menyukai ketika Suzuki tersenyum kepadanya. Dia sangat can—Ehm. Lupakan. Hibari hanya melengos dan berjalan menuju ke arah meja makan.

Suzuki mengangkat alisnya, memandang Hibari dengan bingung.

"Nii-san tidak mandi dahulu?"

Hibari duduk di kursinya, dan mengambil beberapa roti buatan Suzuki.

"Nii-san..?"

Hibari tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menikmati rotinya sambil mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

"Nii-san. Kau tahu tidak baik untuk memakan sarapan dahulu. Kau sebaiknya mandi terlebih dahulu." Suzuki menghela nafas dengan berat karena Hibari sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hibari menjawabnya dengan pandangan mendengus, "Kau memberiku perintah, Herbivora?"

Suzuki terdiam sebentar. Ia berusaha sabar, "Itu bukan perintah, Nii-san. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu."

"…."

Hibari hanya melanjutkan memakan rotinya dengan nikmat. Tidak memperdulikan Suzuki yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi duluan. Nii-san." Suzuki lalu mengambil handuk dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Hibari yang melihatnya sedikit terdiam.

Ia sebenarnya tidak suka membuat gadis itu marah. Namun, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan perkataan dan kelakuannya terhadap gadis mungil yang manis itu. Ia sempat berfikir tentang perasaannya terhadap gadis itu.

Di kenyataan, ia menyukai gadis itu.

* * *

**いくつ涙を流したら****..**

**_Berapa banyak air mata yang aku tumpahkan.._**

**Every Heart.. 素直になれるだろう**

**_Setiap hati.. Sebelum aku bisa menjadi jujur_**

**誰に想いを伝えたら****..?**

**_Kepada siapa aku katakan perasaanku..?_**

**Every Heart .. 心満たされるのだろう****..?**

**_Setiap hati.. Akankah hatiku terisi..?_**

* * *

**Tsuzuku~**


	2. Call me Kyoya, ne?

**KHR bukan milik saya, tapi Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Signal Graph**

**Hibari Kyoya x OOC**

**覚えてるかな****,**

**_Ku ingin tahu jika kau ingat,_**

**君を好きになった僕は思いついたんだ**

**_Kapan ku jatuh cinta padamu, kapan ku punya rencana_**

**にこりともしない君を絶対に**

**_Bahwa aku pasti akan membuatmu_**

**笑わせてやろうってね**

**_yang tak tersenyum menjadi tertawa_**

Suzuki memakai seragamnya dengan cepat di kamarnya. Hari ini memang hari libur, namun ia ingin ke sekolah untuk melihat beberapa adik kelasnya yang mengikuti eskul sama dengan dirinya. Ia mengikuti eskul kesenian dan ia sangat menyukai eskul tersebut. Sebenarnya, ia hanya perlu datang untuk eskulnya pada hari Selasa dan Kamis, namun ia juga ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolahnya itu. Lagi pula, ia juga tidak punya pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya di rumah sendirian. Menonton tv? Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya menonton tv untuk melihat berita saja atau untuk mencari tugas yang di berikan oleh gurunya di sekolah. Ia lebih suka belajar daripada bermalas-malasan seperti itu. Yah, sebenarnya ujian kenaikan semester sudah lewat, dan hari-harinya di sekolah hanya untuk melakukan perbaikan nilai maupun hanya bermain-main saja. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap tidak ingin bolos sekalipun dari sekolahnya. Ia selalu menjaga semua keterangan absensinya.

Ia lalu memasang pita merah di kerahnya dan mengikat rambutnya yang panjang itu ke atas. Rambutnya memang agak terlihat pendek saat dikuncir, namun ia terlihat sangat manis jika seperti itu. Tentu saja sebelumnya ia menyisir rambutnya yang halus itu selesai ia mandi.

Suzuki kemudian menuju ke meja makan untuk memakan sarapannya. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya dengan kaki yang tertutup. Ia memakan roti buatannya itu dengan perasaan yang tenang. Dilihatnya Hibari sudah pergi mandi dan sekarang sedang memakai baju kesehariannya itu. Ya, kemeja putih dengan jaket hitam dan celana sekolahnya. Tidak lupa dengan senjata yang bukan main berbahayanya itu, yaitu kedua tonfanya.

Suzuki mengunyah makanannya sambil menyalakan tv untuk melihat beberapa berita yang tersiarkan. Selesainya ia memakan sampai habis rotinya, ia lalu bergegas ke sofa kembali untuk merapikan barang-barangnya dan di masukkan ke dalam tasnya dengan rapi. Ia mengecek agar tak ada satupun barangnya yang tertinggal meskipun hanya untuk ke sekolah sebentar.

Tangannya berhenti merapikan ketika ia sempat kaget karena Hibari membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba setelah ia selesai memakai seragamnya. Ia memberhentikan tangannya dan menatap ke kakak laki-lakinya itu agar Hibari tidak terganggu. Ia takut jika ia terus merapikan tasnya, Hibari akan menyangkanya tidak memperdulikannya.

Ia lalu menyapa kakaknya dengan seulas senyum hangat yang menghiasi bibirnya yang manis, meskipun ia tahu Hibari tidak akan menjawabnya ataupun ia hanya akan menanggapinya dengan '_Hn_' , '_Hm_' , dan lain-lainnya.

"Sudah selesai nii-san? Kau sudah sarapan?" Ia menanyakannya dengan suara yang lembut dan menenangkan.

Hibari memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap adik kecilnya itu dengan saksama. Adiknya memang selalu terlihat cantik setiap pagi ketika ia ingin berangkat sekolah. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat ke atas dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu semakin menaikkan hasrat Hibari untuk menyentuhnya.

Ia menahannya. Ia mungkin akan menyakiti adik kecilnya itu dengan hasratnya yang gila. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu kepadanya, Suzuki pasti akan membencinya dan ia tidak akan menyapanya dengan seulas senyum hangatnya lagi.

Tapi, Hibari merasa dirinya terlalu frustasi untuk menahan perasaanya itu selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan untuk memendam perasaanya di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mau seorang lelaki pun merebut adik kecil yang di sukainya itu, selamanya. Ia hanya ingin Suzuki melihatnya sebagai seorang yang berharga baginya, bukan sebagai seorang saudara ataupun kakak.

Hibari yang teringat akan perasaannya itu, mulai berinsiatif dengan otaknya sekarang. Ia lalu mendekati Suzuki yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan tenang sambil masih menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan oleh bibir Hibari yang tipis.

"Belum" Hibari menjawabnya singkat dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya sambil memandangnya dengan mata biru-keabu-abuannya itu.

Suzuki sempat mengangkat alis, ia lalu membalas perkataan Hibari dengan wajah yang sedikit dibuat kecewa, "Nii-san tidak suka dengan sarapan buatanku..?"

Hibari semakin mendekatinya, "Memakanmu pun sudah cukup"

Alis Suzuki semakin naik. Ia mengolah otaknya agar berfikir dan berusaha mengerti dengan perkataan Hibari. Ia benar-benar bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak laki-lakinya itu sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu? Oh..." Suzuki agak tersentak setelah Hibari mendorongnya sehingga Hibari berada di atas tubuhnya sambil mencengkram tangannya. Suzuki masih memasang ekspresi datar, sama dengan Hibari yang mulai mendekati wajahnya sehingga hanya beberapai inci darinya. Nafasnya yang hangat dan panas itu bisa terasa di wajah Suzuki.

Suzuki merasa detak jantungnya berdetak agak cepat. Membuatnya berfikir bahwa ia terserang asma atau penyakit pernafasan lainnya. Ia tidak mengerti.

Suzuki berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, namun ia kembali memandang Hibari setelah merasakan Hibari ingin mengucapkan sesuatu lewat mulutnya.

"Manisnya..." Hibari akhirnya mengatakan sepatah kata dari bibirnya yang ganas sambil melepaskan pita dari rambut Suzuki sehingga rambut adik keclinya itu tergerai kebawah dengan sedikit acak-acakkan.

Suzuki terdiam, berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Nii-san. Lebih baik kau makan sarapanmu. Dengan begitu, kita tidak akan terlambat kesekolah."

Hibari tersenyum menyeringai, "Hmm.. Kufikir aku sedang memakan sarapanku disini."

"Apa maksudmu, Nii-san?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Suzuki menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, bisa kau bangkit?"

"Tidak."

"Nii-san, hentikan semua kelakuan bodoh ini."

"Tidak..Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.."

"Apa maksudmu—Mmm" Omongan Suzuki terhenti setelah Hibari mencium bibirnya dengan cepat. Bukan mencium dengan lembut, bhakan sangat jauh dari kata lembut. Ciumannya terkesan seperti memaksa dan lapar. Suzuki hanya diam melihat reaksi kakaknya yang seperti itu. Ia masih ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya selanjutnya. Jika Hibari mulai melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar, ia yakin ia akan berusaha melawannya.

Suzuki merasa lidah Hibari menuntutnya untuk masuk, namun ia tak mengizinkannya. Hibari yang mulai kesal karena Suzuki tidak menanggapi permintaanya itu, mulai menggigit bagian bawah bibir Suzuki dengan keras sehingga agak sedikit berdarah. Hal itu sontak membuat Suzuki membuka mulutnya dan itu menjadi kesempatan Hibari untuk menerobos masuk.

Ia lalu bermain-main dengan lidah Suzuki. Ia merasakan lidah Suzuki tidak mau melakukannya, namun ia memaksanya agar ikut ke dalam pertarungan lidah mereka. Ia kemudian menjilati segala ruangan di dalam bibir Suzuki sehingga air liur mereka bisa terasa di bibir mereka masing-masing.

Hibari mulai merasakan nafas Suzuki mulai terngah-engah, dan melemas. Ia lalu melepaskannya dan menatap Suzuki dengan senyum menyeringai.

Suzuki berbalik menatapnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar, hanya saja pipinya agak memerah dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat bisa sangat terlihat di seragamnya.

"Cukup?" Suzuki kemudian berbicara setelah ia berhasil mengontrol nafasnya. Ia mengelap bibirnya yang habis dipermainkan oleh Hibari.

Hibari kembali menyeringai, lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja belum. Aku masih belum sempat merasakan rasa yang paling penting di dalam mangsa-ku yang manis ini.."

"Lalu apa yang akan—Aah.." Lagi-lagi omongan Suzuki terhenti karena merasakan Hibari melakukan suatu hal yang tidak disangkanya. Hibari mendekatkan bibirnya sambil menggigit leher Suzuki dengan lembut. Suzuki hampir ingin menjerit, namun ditahannya karena ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Hibari.

Suzuki bisa merasakan taring Hibari menusuknya lebih dalam, membuat darahnya keluar dan bercucuran di permukaan sekitarnya. Hibari lalu melepaskan taringnya dan menjilat darah tersebut, membuat Suzuki agak sedikit merinding karena lidah Hibari yang terus menjilat lehernya.

Suzuki mulai merasakan tangan Hibari mulai bergerak-gerak ke bagian yang tertutup. Ia merasakan tangan Hibari mulai melepas pitanya dari kerahnya dan menjatuhkannya kebawah. Ia lalu melepas kancing bajunya dan mulai menciumi lehernya kebawah dan lebih ke bawah lagi.

"Cukup." Suzuki mendorong Hibari sambil berusaha menutupi bajunya yang sempat di buka oleh Hibari. Ia berhasil bangkit dan duduk seperti semula. Ia lalu mengambil pitanya yang berada di bawah lantai dan memakainya kembali.

"Hmm..?" Hibari sedikit menggeram, masih menatap Suzuki yang pipinya sudah makin memerah.

"Hmph, kufikir hal itu sudah cukup membuktikannya" Hibari kemudian berbicara normal seperti biasanya.

Alis Suzuki naik dengan pandangan heran, lalu membalas perkataan Hibari.

"Membuktikan apa?"

"Perasaanku."

"Perasaanmu?"

"Hn."

Suzuki kembali tidak mengerti, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Hibari membetulkan kancing kemejanya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kau tidak mengerti?"

Suzuki terlihat sedikit tersentak.

"Tapi kau dan aku saudara kan? Bagai—"

"Saudara? Hmph. Biarkan aku memberitahumu, Suzu. Kau sebenarnya tidak punya hubungan apa-apa maupun hubungan darah terhadap keluarga besarku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku belum selesai. Biarkan aku mejelaskan semuanya padamu."

Suzuki hanya diam dan mendengar Hibari menjelaskan semua kebenaran yang ternyata selama ini di tutupi oleh keluarga besar Hibari.

* * *

"Aku mengerti." Suzuki mengangguk mengerti pada akhirnya setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Hibari. Hibari menghela nafas lega karena berhasil mengungkapkan segalanya dan sekarang terlihat jelas.

"Terima kasih, nii-san. Baiklah, sekarang aku mau pergi ke sekolah dulu" Suzuki mulai bangkit dari sofanya dan mengikat rambutnya kembali. Namun, Hibari menarik tangannya sehingga ia kembali jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini." Hibari berbicara di dekat telinga Suzuki dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Suzuki meremang sejenak. Pipinya kembali merona merah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Tapi, Hibari-san. Bukankah kau juga ada jadwal patroli pagi ini?" Usut Suzuki mencari-cari alasan agar Hibari mau melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi dari pangkuannya.

Hibari menjawabnya dengan malas, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Setidaknya berikan aku kebebasan hari ini."

"Tidak."

"Tolong."

"Kesenangan kita belum selesai."

Suzuki menaikkan alisnya. Kita?.

"Tenanglah." Hibari mengatakan sepatah kata setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Mungkin Hibari berfikir dahulu apa yang akan di lakukannya bersama herbivora kecilnya itu.

Hibari memeluk pinggang Suzuki dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Ia lalu menarik bajunya yang di masukannya ke dalam bawah roknya ke atas. Ia kemudian membuka kancing bajunya dari bawah sehingga sedikit terbuka. Ia mengelus perutnya dan itu membuat Suzuki tidak merasa nyaman atas kelakuan Hibari tersebut.

Ia merasakan tangan Hibari mulai merangkak ke atas menuju... Oh tidak. Kali ini tidak. Suzuki segera menarik tangannya menjauh dari dadanya. Membuat Hibari sedikit mendengus lagi.

Tangan kiri Hibari malah semakin menunjukkan kenakalannya. Ia mengelus paha Suzuki yang lembut dan sekali lagi membuat detak jantung Suzuki berdebar kencang. Ia merasa ia harus berbicara sekarang.

"Ah.. hentikan.. Nii-san.."

Hibari melotot, namun tetap tersenyum menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan kakakmu dan kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan '_Nii-san'_?"

Suzuki menggigit bibir, "Ah.."

"Panggil aku Kyoya.." Hibari mengatakannya seraya mencium punggungnya.

"Ah..K-K—"

"Katakan dengan cepat, Suzu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya namaku di sebut oleh bibir mungilmu yang lezat itu.." Hibari semakin memainkan tangannya.

Belum sempat Suzuki mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Hibari berdering dengan kencang membuat Hibari sedikit jengkel dan berusaha tidak memperdulikannya. Suzuki bersyukur dan segera memberitahu Hibari.

"K-Kyoya.. Ponselmu berdering.."

"Hmm..."

Suzuki mulai sedikit kesal, "Angkat telfonnya, Kyoya!"

Hibari mendengus, "Baik.."

Hibari lalu mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan bersiap-siap memarahi orang yang menelfon ke ponselnya tersebut. Bahkan ia akan menggigit sampai mati orang yang menelfonnya itu. Namun, ia takkan berbicara lama-lama karena masih ingin bermain dengan herbivora kecilnya itu.

"Halo..?"

"_K-Kyo-san! Dimana anda sekarang? Rapat akan segera—" _Suara Kusakabe yang terdengar di seberang sana terpotong oleh Hibari yang mulai merasa termomneter darahnya mulai naik.

"Kusakabe, kau kah itu? Hmph. Katakan aku tidak bisa rapat pagi ini dan kuminta kau untuk menemuiku besok di ruanganku besok."

"_Ba-Baik, Kyo-san! Tapi—"_

"Berhenti menganggu, Kusakabe. Jangan mengangguku saat aku sedang bersenang-senang dengan herbivora-ku" Hibari mengatakannya dengan sedikit nada yang meninggi di dalam perkataanya.

Kusakabe yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan segera menutup ponselnya agar ia tidak di hukum Hibari lebih berat lagi.

Hibari menutup ponselnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Suzuki tersentak dan merasa khawatir lagi karena Hibari sudah selesai dengan ponselnya. Hibari lalu menatap kembali herbivora-nya yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

"Baik, mari kita lanjutkan" Hibari mengatakannya dengan senyum seringai tersungging dibibirnya. Ia masih memainkan tangannya di sekitar paha Suzuki dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman ketika Hibari mulai menarik roknya ke atas dengan perlahan.

"Cukup." Suzuki menahan tangan Hibari karena ia tahu Hibari pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gila lagi jika tidak di hentikan.

"Wao~, kalau begitu kau akan menggantinya dengan apa? Adik kecilku yang manis" Seru Hibari yang akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Suzuki berdiri dari pangkuannya. Ia lalu memainkan rambut Suzuki yang tidak sempat diikat dan kembali acak-acakan meskipun sudah disisir dengan rapi.

Suzuki tertegun sebentar. Ia menangkap perkataan Hibari. Menggantinya?. Hm.. Ia lalu mulai berfikir dengan otak cerdasnya agak lama.

Hibari menunggu jawaban Suzuki dengan malas. Ia masih memandang Herbivora-kecilnya yang masih melamun memikirkannya.

Suzuki lalu terbuyar dari lamunannya dan bersikap seolah-olah dia sudah mendapatkan ide. Ia lalu berbalik dan menghadap Hibari sambil menatapnya.

"..ku.."

"Apa?" Hibari mengangkat alisnya karena tidak mendegar suara Suzuki yang agak pelan. Suzuki menggigit bibir, ia sebenarnya tidak mau melakukannya dan ia sangat malu untuk mengatakannya. Akhirnya, ia bersuara pelan namun Hibari memintanya untuk mengulang perkataanya sekali lagi dan itu membuat detak jantung Suzuki kembali berdebar.

Suzuki menarik nafas, lalu berkata dengan jelas.

"Kencanlah denganku"

Hibari terbelalak tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka herbivora kecilnya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Namun, ia kembali menyeringai setelah ia berfikir itu ide yang menarik.

"Baik."

Suzuki mengatur nafasnya, "Belum selesai."

Alis Hibari kembali terangkat, "Apa?"

"Jika kau berhasil membuatku suka padamu pada kencan itu, kau boleh mempergunakanku semaumu"

"Dan jika tidak..?"

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku dan kau harus menganggapku sebagai saudara mu lagi."

Hibari bergumam, "Menarik."

* * *

**Tsuzuku~**


	3. Struggle For My Temptation!

**KHR bukan milik saya, tapi Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Signal Graph**

**Hibari Kyoya x OOC**

**君がくれた永久のキズナを**

**_Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku_**

**思い出になんて出来るワケない****_  
Aku tidak bisa membentuknya hanya jadi kenangan_**

**厳しさを 君がくれたから****_  
Karena kau memberiku ketegasan_**

**「優しさ」の尊さ知った****_  
Sehingga aku tahu betapa berharganya "kebaikan"_**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Struggle For My Temptation!**

* * *

**_…==Flashback==…_**

_"Kencanlah denganku minggu depan, Kyoya." Suzuki mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menatap Hibari dengan pandangan buram. _

_Hibari mengangkat alis sambil tersenyum menyeringai, "Oh? Bukankah kita akan melakukannya besok?"_

_"Tidak, Kyoya. Besok adalah hari sekolah. Aku tidak mau bolos satu hari pun."_

_"Kita bisa melakukannya sepulang sekolah."_

_"Tidak, kubilang tidak."_

_"Oh~? Alasanmu sebenarnya adalah kau belum siap, kan?"_

_"Hentikan, Kyoya. Kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku."_

_"Hm.. Wajah berbohongmu sangat manis seperti kucing kecil." Hibari lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Suzuki yang wajahnya masih merona merah._

_"Lihatlah nanti, Suzu. Kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi herbivora-ku"_

**_…==End Of Flashback==…_**

Suzuki melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya. Ia baru saja mandi dan memakai seragamnya yang rapi tentu tidak lupa dengan pita merahnya yang manis. Ia lalu membuka lemari berwarna cokelat-nya dan mengambil kaus kakinya. Ia memakainya dan menutup pintu lemarinya lagi.

Ia kemudian mengikat rambutnya ke atas seperti kemarin. Ia mengikatnya agak kencang karena takut Hibari akan mudah melepaskannya seperti kemarin. Ia juga berharap agar Hibari tidak melakukan hal mesum seperti kemarin lagi padanya.

Ia memeperhatikan cermin yang terpasang di depannya. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu merona merah, ia merasa dirinya memang benar seperti yang dikatakan Hibari. Ia seperti.. Kucing kecil.

Suzuki segera menghapus gagasan itu jauh-jauh. Tidak, Tidak. Kau bukan kucing kecil, Suzuki. Kau bukan binatang peliharaan milik Hibari Kyoya yang bisa dimainkan oleh laki-laki brengsek tersebut dengan mudahnya. Tidak, Kau bukan seperti itu.

Suzuki segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dilihatnya Hibari sedang memakan sarapannya. Oh, Suzuki bersyukur. Ternyata Hibari mendengar nasihatnya kemarin untuk mandi dahulu sebelum sarapan.

Namun, Suzuki sebenarnya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kepada Hibari setelah Hibari melakukan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan kemarin. Suzuki menggigit bibir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti biasa pada Hibari. Karena, jika ia melakukan suatu perubahan, ia takut Hibari akan semakin melakukan hal-hal yang lebih aneh padanya. Ataupun, jika ia tidak memperdulikan keberadaanya atau panggilannya, ia akan dianggap sebagai wanita yang tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Ohayou, Kyoya" Suzuki mengatakannya dengan pelan namun, terdengar sangat jelas bagi Hibari. Gadis itu lalu duduk di kursi meja makan dan memakan sarapannya bersama Hibari. Hibari kemudian menatapnya dan Suzuki hanya menutup matanya agar tidak melihat Hibari yang terus memandangnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Hmm.." Hibari hanya bergumam lalu melanjutkan memakan sarapannya. Ia lalu menaruh sumpitnya dan membawa segala peralatan makannya ke dapur. Ia lalu mencuci tangannya dan segalanya apa yang ia lakukan setelah makan.

Merasa Hibari sedang ada di dapur, Suzuki membuka matanya. Ia bernafas lega pada akhirnya.

Namun, belum 5 menit ia memakan habis sarapannya, ia merasa ada yang merangkul lehernya dari belakang. Ah, si karnivora itu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Suzuki sangat berharap agar Hibari kalah dalam permainan kencan bodohnya tersebut.

"Hentikan, Kyoya. Kau tahu aku sedang makan kan?" Suzuki mengatakannya dengan malas sambil tidak memperdulikan tangan Kyoya yang mulai meraba-raba entah kemana dan melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

"Hmm.." Hibari bergumam dengan sedikit desisan di akhir kalimatnya, namun entahlah. Hibari hanya tidak memperdulikan omongan Suzuki dan terus menciumi leher Suzuki.

"Kyoya. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan. Berhenti atau kubatalkan kencan itu."

Hibari menyeringai.

"Batal berarti aku yang menang."

"Apa?"

"Kau membatalkan berarti sama saja kau menarik kata-katamu sendiri."

"Oh, _fuck_." Suzuki menggeram kesal sambil terus memakan makanannya sampai habis dan membiarkan tangan Hibari yang masih bermain-main dengan tubuh kecilnya itu.

* * *

"Suzuki-san! Ki-Kita mendapat tugas matematika bersama tadi!" Tsuna berteriak dengan agak takut pada Suzuki seusai pelajaran Matematika berakhir. Tsuna hampir mau menangis karena ia tidak bisa mendapat tugas dengan Kyoko.

Suzuki menoleh ke arah Tsuna. Tsuna hampir menjerit. Semua murid di sekolah Namimori ini tahu, bahwa Suzuki Hirasawa, yang mereka kira adalah adik dari Hibari, bermata tajam dan agak pendiam. Dia memang agak dingin pada sebagian orang, namun sebenarnya ia tidak seperti itu. Ia kadang-kadang di panggil **_'Yuki Onna' _**, atau maksudnya adalah **_'Wanita salju' _**, namun, ia hanya menghela nafas bila ada orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Di kelasnya, ia berteman dengan Tsuna meskipun Tsuna agak takut padanya. Ia juga berteman dengan Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, dan lain-lainnya. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, Kyoko dan Hana selalu mengajaknya mengobrol dan itu sempat membuat hati Suzuki mencair.

"Oh, baiklah, Tsunayoshi. Kapan kita akan mengerjakannya?"

Tsuna tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Suzuki yang tiba-tiba.

"E-eh, mungkin siang ini.. Bisa?"

Suzuki berfikir sebentar, masih menatap tajam pada Tsuna.

"Kufikir bisa. Tapi aku harus menjaga rumah hari ini. Boleh kalau kau yang datang ke rumahku?"

_'HIEEE! Itu benar-benar ide yang gila! Datang ke rumah Suzuki-san? Itu kan bukan Cuma rumah Suzuki-san, tapi juga Hibari-san! ITU SAMA SAJA AKU MEMINTA KEINGINAN UNTUK MATI PADA HIBARI-SAN!'_ Tsuna menjerit dalam hatinya dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Suzuki mengangkat alis, mencoba membaca fikiran Tsuna. O-Oh.. Dia tahu alasannya sekarang kenapa Tsuna masih memikir jawabannya dengan muka yang sangat pucat dan ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, Tsunayoshi. Aku akan mengatakan kepada sensei dan Kyo-Maksudku, Nii-san, bahwa kita akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini."

Tsuna menatap mata Suzuki dengan mata berbinar-benar, "Benarkah, Suzuki-san? Terima kasih!"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Tsunayoshi." Suzuki tersenyum sambil menatap Tsuna yang pipinya masih merona merah setelah melihat senyum Suzuki.

* * *

Suzuki melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang guru dan segera mencari guru matematika kelasnya dengan aura menakutkan orang-orang seperti biasanya. Ia lalu bertanya dan mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah meja guru matematika tersebut. Guru tersebut agak kaget karena melihat Suzuki berdiri mencarinya.

"O-Oh, Suzuki-san? Ada apa mencari saya?" Guru itu agak gugup berbicara dengan Suzuki.

"Sensei, bisakah saya dan anak yang bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada mengerjakan tugas itu nanti saat pelajaran anda yang kedua? Saya sangat perlu karena saya tidak mau Tsunayoshi bertemu dengan nii-san" Suzuki menjelaskannya panjang lebar sehingga guru itu mengerti.

Guru itu mengangguk. Dan memberikan senyum pada Suzuki.

"Baiklah, Suzuki-san. Saya akan mengizinkamu kali ini."

Suzuki tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, sensei."

* * *

Suzuki sebelum memasuki kelasnya, ia berjalan ke arah Ruang Komite Kedisplinan untuk bertemu dengan Hibari. Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu Hibari karena takut akan kelakuan mesum Hibari yang menggila pada dirinya. Namun, kalau begitu, Tsuna tidak akan bisa selamat darinya.

Ia berhenti di depan ruang Komite Kedisplinan dan segera membuka gagang pintunya. Angin yang keras menyambutnya, dan ia sempat terkejut Kusakabe yang sedang babak belur setelah mendapat hukuman dari Hibari. Kedua laki-laki itu terkejut, Hibari memberhentikan serangannya pada Kusakbe dan tersenyum menyeringai pada Suzuki. Kusakabe hanya bersyukur karena serangannya sempat berhenti karena pertolongan tidak langsung dari Suzuki yang berupa tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya.

"Oh, Kyoya. Kusakabe tidak salah apa-apa. Kau tidak boleh menyiksanya seperti itu." Suzuki mengatakannya dengan wajah datar dan mata yang tajam sambil menghampiri Kusakabe. Ia lalu menadahkan tangannya dan Kusakabe menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia membantu Kusakabe untuk berdiri dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa dekat dinding ruangannya. Kusakabe duduk dan Suzuki mengambil sapu tangannya sambil mengobati luka Kusakabe dengan peralatannya.

Hibari yang melihat itu, sangat, sangat marah dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Biarkan dia, Suzu."

Suzuki tidak memperdulikannya, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati. Kau tahu dia itu sangat sabar dalam menghadapi kelakuanmu seperti itu."

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku, Suzu."

Suzuki menghela nafasnya dengan berat, ia terdiam sebentar sambil memberikan plester pada wajah Kusakabe yang terluka.

"Kyoya. Jika kau menyiksanya lagi, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Hibari menaikkan alis, sambil menggeram, "Oh? Seperti apakah itu?"

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan menciumku lagi."

"Hmm."

"Tidak boleh menyentuhku."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memaksamu."

"Tidak ada. Aku akan tinggal sementara di rumah Yamamoto jika aku mau."

"Aku akan mengikat tanganmu dan memberikanmu obat tidur. Dengan begitu, aku bisa melakukan hal semauku dengan tubuhmu di tempat tidurku." Hibari menjawabnya sambil menjilat permukaan bibirnya.

Kusakabe hanya diam mendengar perdebatan kakak-beradik tersebut. Apa maksudnya? Cium? Menyentuh? Mengikat? Bukankah Suzuki dan Hibari bersaudara?.

"Hmmh, mesumnya. Setidaknya, aku bisa meminta Reborn-san untuk mengirimkanmu ke Italia." Sahut Suzuki acuh tak acuh.

Hibari membeku sebentar, sialan, gadis ini..

"Baik. Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama." Hibari mengalah.

"Setidaknya itu aman untukmu sementara, Kusakabe-san" Suzuki tersenyum dan mebiarkan Kusakabe berterima kasih padanya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan Komita Kedisplinan.

Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya sambil mendekati Suzuki yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Nah, kufikir kau harus kuberikan hukuman sekarang."

Suzuki menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada tanganmu yang menyelinap ke tubuhku hari ini."

"Oh? Tapi kufikir kau punya banyak waktu luang sekarang."

"Tidak. Pokoknya tidak."

Hibari mendengus ia berfikir sebentar dan mendapatkan ide yang lain.

"Oh?" Hibari menyeringai dan mencium bibir Suzuki dengan cepat. Suzuki menghela nafas berat, ia tahu Hibari tidak sebodoh yang ia fikirkan. Ia selalu punya jalan keluar menghadapi masalahnya.

"Rasanya lezat seperti biasa." Hibari menyeringai sambil menjilat permukaan bibir Suzuki. Suzuki lalu menahan badannya.

"Kyoya. Aku kesini bukan untuk bermain-main denganmu. Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu."

"Hn?" Hibari mencium pipi Suzuki dengan hangat.

"Temanku akan datang ke rumah hari ini, jadi kuharap kau tidak menganggunya."

"Teman? Siapa? Jika kau mengajak seorang laki-laki, maka dia akan kugigit sampai mati."

"Tapi, Kyoya. Ini adalah tugasku dan Tsunayoshi. Ia harus mengerjakannya siang ini."

Hibari terlihat kesal.

"Si raja herbivora itukah? Cih.."

Suzuki hanya terdiam. Namun mempunyai siasat yang bagus untuk membujuknya kali ini.

"Boleh.. Ya..?" Suzuki mengatakannya dengan senyum seperti kucing kecil di anime-anime ecchi yang sempat ia lihat. Ia lalu mencium pipi Hibari dengan lembut.

Hibari hanya menyeringai, "Selama ia tidak menyakiti herbivora-ku, dia tidak akan kugigit sampai mati" Sahut Hibari sambil mencium bibir Suzuki sekali lagi.

* * *

**Tsuzuku~**


	4. It's Forbidden To Touch, You Know?

**KHR bukan milik saya, tapi Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Signal Graph**

**Hibari Kyoya x OOC**

**いつか私を知ることができたなら **

**_Karena jika kau bisa , Mengerti diriku suatu hari nanti_**

**必ずその場所に私はいるから****_  
Lalu ku dengan pasti, Ada di tempat itu_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**It's Forbidden To Touch, You Know?**

* * *

"Su-Suzuki-san, be-benarkah tidak apa-apa jika aku datang kerumahmu..?" Tsuna menanyakannya dengan hati-hati setelah ia sampai di rumah Suzuki dan Hibari. Seusai ia meminta izin kepada sensei dan Hibari, akhirnya Tsuna pun berhasil lolos (?) datang ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Ia benar-benar takut jika tiba-tiba ia sedikit saja membuat keributan, Hibari akan segera menggigitnya atau bisa di sebut dan singkatnya membunuhnya sampai mati.

Suzuki menghela nafas. Ia sangat kasihan pada teman laki-lakinya yang satu ini. Ia bingung bagaimana cara menenagkan Tsuna yang sedari tadi terus-terusan panik di depannya. Ia lalu mengambil kunci rumahnya, namun, betapa terkejutnya ia.

Dia.. Hibari Kyoya.. Sudah pulang dari sekolah..

Hal itu bisa terlihat dari pintu depan rumah Suzuki dan Hibari sudah terbuka dan tidak terkunci. Biasanya, bila Hibari belum pulang, pintunya pasti masih akan terkunci. Oh tidak..

Ia lalu tersenyum manis pada Tsuna, dan agak gugup untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya pada Tsuna. Ia sudah siap-siap menggendong tubuh Tsuna apabila ia pingsan setelah mendengar penjelasan Suzuki.

"E-eh? Su-Suzuki-san? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tsuna merasa wajahnya agak memerah melihat Suzuki yang terus memaksakan senyum padanya.

"Ano.. Nii-san ternyata sudah pulang.. Tsunayoshi.."

Tsuna menjerit. Ia sudah mengira hal seperti ini ataupun yang tidak pernah di duga oleh fikirannya akan datang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"HIEEE! SUZUKI-SAN! BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU MATI DISINI?! DEMI TUHAN, REBORN! TOLONG AKU!" Tsuna menjerit keras-keras dan itu menyebabkan Hibari yang sudah pulang dari tadi, bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju ke luar rumahnya.

"Hmph. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Bersiaplah untuk mati." Hibari tiba-tiba keluar dan mengagetkan mereka berdua. Tsuna tambah ingin menjerit ketika ia melihat Hibari mengangkat kedua tonfanya.

"Kyoya. Hentikan." Suzuki melerai mereka berdua dengan tangannya yang berhasil mencengkram tonfa Hibari.

"Wao~, sejak kapan kau jadi seorang pahlawan, Suzu?" Hibari tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah mata Suzuki dengan tajam.

Tsuna masih ketakutan sambil jatuh terduduk di lantai dan berharap dia akan pulang secepatnya dari rumah yang bagaikan neraka itu.

"Kyoya. Jangan menganggunya. Tolong." Suzuki menatap tajam balik Hibari yang sudah mulai menurunkan tonfanya.

"Hmph. Boleh, asal kau membayarnya sekarang."

Suzuki mengangkat alisnya. Lagi-lagi, Hibari selalu menjebaknya ke dalam perangkapnya yang sangat berbahaya dan kelicikannya.

"Apa itu?" Suzuki menanyakannya dengan pandangan sedikit khawatir.

Hibari menyeringai.

"Cium aku."

"Ha?"

"Cium bibirku sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, si raja herbivora yang lemah itu akan kugigit sampai mati."

Suzuki mendengus.

"Baiklah. Tapi, nanti."

Hibari semakin ingin memainkan gadis kecilnya itu.

"Jika kau melakukannya nanti, kau akan membayarnya lebih dengan tidur bersamaku."

'_Me-Mesum!_' Tsuna meneriakkannya dalam hati. Ia memandang tidak percaya perdebatan antara Suzuki dan Hibari yang sedang di nikmati (?) di depannya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Hibari, yang menakutkannya bukan main itu, mengatakan hal-hal yang mesum seperti itu pada adiknya sendiri.

"Kyoya. Kau benar-benar…" Suzuki akhirnya mengalah dan mendekati Hibari sambil menjinjitkan kakinya (Yah, karena Hibari lebih tinggi daripada dia). Ia mendekati wajahnya dan bibirnya sehingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Tsuna melebarkan matanya bula-bulat. Benar-benar gila! Bagaimana bisa sepasang kakak-beradik melakukan hal seperti itu di depan orang lain!.

"Mmm.." Hibari bergumam sambil menarik tubuh Suzuki agar lebih dekat dengannya. Kehangatannya bisa langsung menyebar ke tubuh Hibari. Ia lalu menyentuh rambut Suzuki dan memaksakan kepalanya untuk mendekatinya lagi sehingga Hibari bisa memperdalam ciumannya.

Suzuki benar-benar tidak mau melakukan hal ini. Ia hanya pasrah menghadapi keegoisan Hibari demi menolong Tsuna dari bahaya.

Lagi-lagi, Hibari bermain-main dengan lidah Suzuki untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak memperdulikan wajah Tsuna yang mulai memerah dan rasanya ingin pulang setelah melihat kejadian itu.

Seusai 3 menit, Hibari melepaskannya dan menatap Suzuki yang masih terengah-engah karena tidak mendapat udara untuk beberapa menit sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofanya.

Tsuna masih membeku melihat kejadian itu.

Suzuki menghela nafas, lalu memandang Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi. Ayo masuk. Maaf atas kejadian tadi."

Tsuna tersentak, "Hiee! Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok, Suzuki-san!".

Mereka berdua lalu masuk dengan muka yang sama-sama merona merah padam.

* * *

"Begini caranya, Tsunayoshi." Suara Suzuki yang lembut mengagetkan Tsuna yang masih kepikiran tentang kejadian tadi yang ia lihat. Tsuna segera menoleh ke arah Suzuki dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suzuki tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu membiarkan Tsuna menjawab setengah dari soalnya, karena ia juga sudah mengerjakannya setengah dari halaman tersebut. Meskipun Tsuna agak kurang mengerti, kadang banyak kesalahan, Suzuki terus melatihnya agar bisa dengan sabar.

Selesai mereka berdua mengerjakan ssemua soal di halaman tersebut, Suzuki lalu mempersilahkannya istirahat dan memakan berbagai cemilan yang sudah di siapkan Suzuki. Tsuna bersyukur, ia sangat senang karena Suzuki bisa tahu makanan kesukaanya. Tsuna lalu memakan dengan lahap biskuit cokelat dan jus buah kesukaan Tsuna.

Tsuna lalu mengingat ia akan bertanya sesuatu pada Suzuki. Ia makin bersyukur karena Suzuki bilang bahwa Hibari sudah pergi ke luar rumah untuk patroli.

Ia menyelesaikan memakan cemilannya dan meminum jusnya. Ia lalu memandang Suzuki dan Suzuki berbalik menatapnya.

"Ada apa Tsunayoshi?" Suzuki sempat bingung karena Tsuna terus menatapnya.

Tsuna tersentak.

"E-eh , E-etoo.. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Suzuki-san.."

Suzuki mengangkat alis.

"Apa itu?"

"E-eh, ta-Tapi.. Ini mungkin agak sedikit mengenai kepribadianmu, Suzuki-san."

"Hm.. Apa it—Aah.. Pasti tentang kejadian yang tadi, ya?" Suzuki sebenarnya agak gugup dan berusaha tenang di mata Tsuna.

"E-eh iya.. Kenapa Hibari-san dan Suzuki-san—"

"Kami bukan saudara."

Mata Tsuna terbelalak, "E-Eh?!"

Suzuki menghela nafas, ia menggigit bibir sambil agak mendekati Tsuna.

"Sebenarnya.."

* * *

"Ja-Jadi begitu.." Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap kasihan pada Suzuki. Suzuki hanya tersenyum tipis , namun sebenarnya pipinya agak memerah.

Melihat wajah Suzuki seperti itu, Tsuna benar-benar merasa sedih kepadanya. Ia tidak suka seorang wanita, apalagi wanita yang mudah rapuh seperti Suzuki di permainkan dan di anggap seperti mainan oleh seorang Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Guardian-nya sendiri..

"Aku.."

Tsuna menatap Suzuki yang sepertinya mulai menangis.

"Aku.. Sudah.. Tidak tahan, Tsunayoshi.. Apa.. Apa.. Yang Ha-Harus aku lakukan..?" Tsuna mendengar suara Suzuki sudah mulai terisak. Ia baru pertama kali melihat wajah Suzuki yang seperti ini.

"Suzu-Suzuki-san.." Tsuna mulai mendekatinya dan merangkulnya erat ke tubuhnya. Ia memeluknya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat temannya tersiksa seperti ini.

Suzuki mencengkram erat lengan baju Tsuna sambil terisak keras. Tsuna tidak keberatan bajunya mulai basah karena tangisan Suzuki.

"Dia.. A-Aku.. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana.."

"Suzuki-san.." Tsuna lalu memeluknya erat hingga air mata Suzuki berhenti. Suzuki bisa merasakan kehangatan dari dalam diri Tsuna.

Ia.. Tidak mau.. Hal ini berhenti..

* * *

"Ja-Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Suzuki-san" Tsuna berpamitan sambil menyembunyikan wajah merona merahnya setelah ia melihat jam dan sudah waktunya ia pulang.

Suzuki yang sudah reda akan tangisannya, tersenyum tipis pada Tsuna.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tsuna-kun" Suzuki memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang berbeda dan itu membuat keduanya merona merah. Suzuki hanya diam dan langsung menutup pintunya.

Setelah setengah jam, Hibari pulang dari patrolinya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia lalu melihat ke sekeliling dan hanya ada Suzuki yang sedang merapikan berbagai makanan yang sudah habis.

Si raja herbivora itu sudah pulang, Baguslah.

Suzuki menatap Hibari sebentar, namun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencuci tangannya. Ia merasa Hibari mulai mendekatinya.

Hibari lalu merangkulnya dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Membuat jantung Suzuki mulai berdetak kencang lagi.

Suzuki tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

"Hentikan, Kyoya. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyentuhku hari ini?"

Hibari merapatkan pelukannya dan melepas pita Suzuki dari kerahnya, "Yah, memang."

"Lalu? Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya?"

"Hmm. Kurasa itu hanya untuk masalah Kusakabe.. Bukan masalah yang satu ini.." Sahutnya lembut sambil menjatuhkan pita merah Suzuki kebawah.

"Hentikan. Kubilang. HENTIKAN!" Suzuki mulai merasa amarahnya tak terkendali. Hibari tersentak , lalu sedikit menjauh dari Suzuki.

"Wao~ ada apa ini? Apa yang raja herbivora itu lakukan padamu sehingga bisa langsung mengubah sikapmu?" Hibari menanyakannya sambil melotot dan mencengkram tangan Suzuki.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia baik, tidak sepertimu." Suzuki meredakan amarahnya meskipun ia sebenarnya sedang menahan sakit dengan pergelangan tangannya yang di cengkram Hibari begitu kuat.

"Hmmh, jadi seperti itu ya, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku lebih baik darinya." Hibari mempererat cengkramannya dan menjatuhkan Suzuki ke sofa dekat ruang santainya. Suzuki hampir mengerang kesakitan, dan sekarang tubuh Hibari sedang berada di atasnya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih si raja herbivora itu, Hm?" Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga Suzuki bisa merasakan rambut hitamnya di dahinya dan nafas hangatnya yang menerpanya.

Hibari hanya menggeram dan melepaskan kancing dari seragam Suzuki sehingga pakaian dalamnya terlihat.

Hibari lalu mecium leher Suzuki dengan lembut, membuat bulu kuduknya kembali meremang.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Suzuki terdiam, lalu menjawab, "Jika seperti itu?"

"Mustahil"

"Apa?"

"Kubilang mustahil." Hibari menjilat permukaan leher Suzuki, lalu melanjutkan, "Dia tidak akan membalas perasaanmu. Dia menyukai Sasagawa Kyoko."

"Aku tidak bilang aku menyukainya."

Hibari kembali menciumi leher Suzuki, "Hm? Jadi siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Tidak ada."

"Oh ya?"

"Tidak ada. Kubilang tidak ada."

"Oh~, tapi kukira kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Suzuki mendengus, menahan tangan Hibari yang mulai mengelus pahanya, "Kita akan buktikan saat kencan nanti."

"Hmph."

"Sekarang, menjauh dariku, Kyoya. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuhku hari ini."

Hibari sedikit mendengus, "Baik."

Suzuki menghela nafas dan merapatkan kancingnya kembali. Hibari lalu mencium dahinya.

"Kau akan menjadi herbivora milikku. Percayalah."

* * *

**Tsuzuku~**


	5. Herbivore, Become My Love Rival!

**KHR bukan milik saya, tapi Amano Akira.**

* * *

**Signal Graph**

**Hibari Kyoya x OOC**

**巡る巡る時の中で **

**_Dalam waktu yang terus berputar  
_****僕達は愛を探している **

**_Kita mencari cinta_****  
強く強くなりたいから**

**_ Karena aku ingin menjadi kuat_****  
今日も高い空見上げている**

**_Hari ini juga, aku menatap langit yang tinggi_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Herbivore, Become My Love Rival!**

* * *

"Ngg.." Suzuki bergumam tak jelas sambil membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk. Ia sebenarnya sudah tidur agak lama, namun ia merasa ia hanya tidur sebentar saja. Ia menguap sedikit dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Tidak peduli pada cahaya matahari yang sempat menerobos masuk ke kamarnya.

Ia menutup mata kembali. Hari ini adalah hari libur, dan ia tahu bahwa hari ini bukanlah hari yang ditentukan oleh dirinya dan Hibari untuk kencan bersama. Besok adalah harinya, ia hanya menutup matanya dan menikmati tidurnya kembali.

"Ara, Ara~, Suu-chan dan Kyoya-chan benar-benar romantis, ya? Untung saja ibu Suu-chan sedang pergi kepasar.. Aku benar-benar mengerti kenapa Kyoya-chan benar-benar menyukai Suu-chan setelah ia menceritakannya padaku.." Terdengar suara yang sangat di kenali Suzuki, suara ini..

Ah, ia ingat! Suara yang lembut dan manis itu adalah suara dari Ibu Hibari..

Menceritakan? Jadi, Hibari sudah menceritakan semuanya? Romantis? Tunggu, APA? ROMANTIS?.

Suzuki membuka matanya dan ia benar-benar tak percaya melihat apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang.

Suzuki berada di kamar Hibari, tepatnya di atas ranjang kesayangan Hibari. Ia lalu melihat kebawah, tangan Hibari sedang memeluknya erat di bagian pinggangnya, dan Hibari seperti biasanya selalu memakai kimono saat tidur. Suzuki baru menyadari bahwa wajahnya dekat sekali dengan dada Hibari Kyoya. Oh, tidak, demi tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

Ia hanya menahan degup jantungnya yang berdegup kencang sekali. Suara detak jantung Hibari bisa terasa di pipinya yang hangat, membuat pipinya merona merah sekali lagi.

Hibari lalu membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara-suara kecil yang sangat berisik dari Suzuki yang dipeluknya saat itu.

"Hn.." Hibari menatap ke bawah Herbivora kecilnya sambil tersenyum.

"K-Kyoya!" Suzuki tersentak sambil membalas tajam tatapan Hibari yang mengesalkan itu.

"Hmm.." Hibari bergumam, dan tak lama setelah itu ia mencium dahi Suzuki dengan lembut.

"Kh! A-Apa-apaan ini! Aku butuh, penjelasan, SEKARANG!" Suzuki mendorong Hibari untuk menjauh dan bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Hibari sempat mengerang tak jelas, lalu berdiri dan menatap Suzuki lembut.

"Ara, Ara.. Suu-chan sudah bangun ya? Hmm~, bagaimana rasanya tidur bersama Kyoya-ku? Aduuh.. Kalian berdua terlihat—"

"Okaa-san. Diamlah." Hibari menatap ibunya sambil memasang _death glare_ kepadanya.

"Shiyaa-san! Apa maksud kalian berdua! Kenapa aku bisa tidur bersama Kyoya!" Suzuki menjerit dan ia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya sehingga menunjukkan sifat yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

Shiyafumi Kyoya, ibu dari Hibari menatap Suzuki dan Hibari dengan pandangan yang menenangkan.

"Jangan teriak seperti itu, Suu-chan. Kyoya-chan tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu kok!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayainya! Dia—Tunggu. Kenapa Shiyaa-san tahu kalau—"

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya." Hibari mengatakannya dengan dingin sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Heheh~, bergembiralah, Suu-chan. Kau akan mendapatkan Kyoya-ku sepanjang hari yang kau mau"

Suzuki merasa pipinya mulai berubah merah, lalu menjerit keras.

"Aku tidak sudi!"

Shiya hanya tersenyum senang dan mengambil tasnya lalu berpamitan sebentar pada Hibari.

"Hehe.. Sudahlah, tegar saja Suu-chan! Aku mau kepasar dulu untuk menemani ibumu dulu. Kyoya-chan, jaga dia ya!" Shiya mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya.

"Hm"

"Eeh~, jangan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk dengannya Kyoya-chan! Kau tahu ada waktunya.." Shiya tersenyum manis dan akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam rumah.

Shiya hanya berjalan riang sambil bergumam, "Kyoya-chan akan mendapat pasangan yang benar-benar seperti yang kuinginkan".

* * *

"Jujur saja, Kyoya. Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku sehingga aku bisa tidur di tempatmu?" Suzuki menanyakannya dengan pandangar super tajam kepada Hibari setelah Shiya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih harus melakukan perdebatan.

"Hmmh, kau tertidur di sofa dan aku membawamu ke kamarku."

"Omong kosong. Jika saja seperti itu, kau bisa membawaku ke kamarku kan?"

Hibari sedikit menyeringai.

"Hm, kau tidak perlu tahu alasan apa itu."

Suzuki menjerit, "Apa yang kau lihat, Kyoya!"

"Apa yang aku lihat?"

"Kau.. Kau.. Berbuat sesuatu pada tubuhku kan!"

"Hm, ya. Sedikit."

Muka Suzuki memerah.

"Apa yang kau lihat! Apa! Kau tahu saat itu aku sedang tidak memakai bra!" Suzuki menjerit dengan muka semerah tomat yang di lancangkannya pada Hibari.

Hibari sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, "Yah, itu salahmu sendiri."

"Be-Benar kan?! Kau.. Kau melihatnya kan!"

"Hn, sedikit."

"Kyoya! Jangan bercanda! Kau jua menyentuhku kan!"

"Ya."

"A-apa yang kau se-se-sentuh?!"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya melakukan seperti yang biasanya" Hibari menjawabnya dengan malas.

"**_Ba-Baka hentai_**!" Suzuki mengatainya seperti itu, atau dapat di artikan bahwa Hibari adalah seorang laki-laki yang mesum dan bodoooooh, (menurut Suzuki).

"Hm."

Suzuki mendadak kesal, sangat kesal padahal ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Huh." Suzuki lalu terdiam dan mengacuhkan Hibari sambil duduk di sofanya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Suzuki berdering keras dan ia lalu mengangkatnya dengan segera. Takut itu panggilan dari ibunya, ataupun dari orang-orang yang penting.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"_Su-Suzuki-san!"_ Terdengar suara Tsuna yang membuat bibir Suzuki mengembang dengan cepat. Ia segera menjawab suara Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor telfonku?" Suzuki hari ini, benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

Hibari yang mendengar itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tsuna-kun? Tsuna? Tsunayoshi Sawada? _Fuck_, untuk apa si raja herbivora itu menelfon gadis kesayangannya itu?

"_E-Eh, a-aku tahu dari Ya—Uhm, itu tidak penting! A-ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu!"_

Suzuki mengangkat alis, "Apa itu?"

"_Uhmm.. Su-Suzuki-san! Ma-Maukah kau datang bermain ke rumahku jam 9 nanti?"_

"E-eh? Ho-hontou ni? U-untuk apa, Tsuna-kun?"

"_E-EH? Ma-Maksudku bukan kerumahku! Maksudku.. Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar! Bo-Bolehkah?"_

Muka Suzuki memerah. Membuat Hibari semakin penasaran apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Boleh saja, Tsuna-kun."

"_E-EH?! Ba-Baiklah! Akan kutunggu di bawah pohon sakura dekat sekolah! Jaa-Jaa ne!_" Tsuna menutup pembicaraan dengan muka yang benar-benar memerah.

Suzuki membiaskan senyumnya dengan cepat. Ia lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk memilih baju yang akan ia pakai untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Tsuna.

"Suzu."

Suzuki tersentak mendengar Hibari memanggil namanya dengan nada dan aura yang berbahaya lagi menyeramkan.

Suzuki menoleh.

"Ada apa, Kyoya?"

"Apa yang herbivora itu bicarakan?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kyoya."

Hibari memasang _death glare _pada Suzuki.

"Jelaskan. Padaku. SEKARANG." Hibari sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya di akhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan lewat bibirnya yang dingin.

Suzuki akhirnya mengalah.

"Tsuna-kun mengajakku untuk keluar, kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Hibari mengangkat alis. Apa? Keluar? Mengajak herbivora kesayangannya keluar? Demi keadilan dunia, herbivora yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu sangat ingin mati rupanya.

"Lalu kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hmph, bodoh"

"Aku tahu itu. Dan giliranmu adalah besok, Kyoya."

"Hn"

"…"

"Persiapkan dirimu, Suzu."

"Persiapkan untuk apa?"

"Kekalahanmu."

"Ha? Kau bercanda? Kau lah yang harusnya mempersiapkan hatimu untuk tegar tidak akan menyentuhku selamanya lagi." Suzuki menatap sinis.

"Hm. Benarkah itu? Kufikir kau yang harusnya bersiap-siap untuk kupakaikan seragam maid untukmu setiap hari." Hibari menyeringai.

"Terserah." Suzuki tidak memperdulikannya dan melengos ke kamarnya.

* * *

"HI-HIBARI-SAN! Ke-Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Tsuna menjerit karena melihat Hibari yang tiba-tiba datang ke depan rumahnya dengan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan.

Hibari menatapnya dengan tajam. Di tangannya sudah tersiapkan dua tonfa yang pasti akan digunakan untuk menggigit Tsuna sampai mati.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menjerit, "Ha-Hai?!"

"Sejak kapan kau kuizinkan untuk mendekati herbivora-ku?"

Tsuna berfikir sebentar.. Herbivora? Siapa yang Hibari maksud? Tsuna mengetuk kepalanya karena bingung atas perkataan Hibari. Bukankah Hibari menganggap semua orang di depan matanya adalah herbivora?.

Kecuali..

Oh, Kecuali!

Suzuki!

"A-aku hanya berteman dengannya, Hibari-san!"

Hibari memandangnya dengan dingin.

"Benarkah?"

Tsuna menganggukan kepalanya meskipun agak takut, namun demi meyakinkan Hibari.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"HI-HIIE?!"

"Mulai sekarang, kau rivalku. Sainganku. Siapa yang kalah dalam mendapatkan perasaan Suzuki, harus digigit sampai mati."

"RI-RIVAL?! SA-SAINGAN?! HI-HIBARI-SAN! JA—"

"Ingat itu, herbivora. Sekali kau menyakitinya, kau akan kugigit sampai mati." Jelas Hibari sambil meninggalkannya dengan cepat.

Tsuna hanya menjerit tak karuan dan berusaha Reborn untuk menolongnya.

Hibari bergumam tak jelas setelah meninggalkan rumah Tsuna. Ia.. kesal.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi.. Suzuki Hirasawa.. Kalian berdua benar-benar akan kugigit sampai mati."

* * *

**Tsuzuku~**


	6. Stay By My Side For One Minute

**Signal Graph**

**Hibari Kyoya x OOC**

**あとどれだけ叫べばいいのだろう **

**_Berapa banyak lagi aku harus berteriak?_**

**__****あとどれだけ泣けばいいのだろう **

**_Berapa banyak lagi aku harus menangis?_**

**もうやめて わたしはもう走れない いつか夢見た世界が閉じる **

**_Hentikan segera, aku tak bisa berlari lagi, suatu hari dunia yang kuimpikan akan tertutup_**

**真っ暗で明かりもない 崩れかけたこの道で **

**_Dalam jalan kegelapan dan tak bercahaya yang mulai hancur ini_**

**あるはずもないあの時の希望が見えた気がした**

**_Aku merasa seperti aku bisa melihat harapan dari belakang_**

**どうして**

**_Kenapa?_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Stay by My Side for One Minute**

* * *

"Tadaima." Suzuki bergumam pelan sambil menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya setelah jalan-jalan dengan Tsuna. Ia hanya mengingat-ngingat hal yang langka tadi.

"AHO! KAKAKMU YANG BRENGSEK BENAR-BENAR INGIN MATI!" Suara yang dikenali Suzuki terdengar memekakkan telinga. Gokudera kah? Kenapa dia ada di rumahnya? Dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba membicarakan Hibari? Kemana Shiya dan ibunya?.

"Maa, Maa.. Hibari memang sangat proktektif kan?" Yamamoto menenangkan Gokudera.

"Yamamoto-san? Hayato-san?" Suzuki mengangkat alis. Kenapa rumahnya menjadi ramai seperti ini?.

"Haha! Maaf akan keributan kami, Suzu!"

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, herbivora? Sudah kubilang hanya aku yang bisa memanggilnya Suzu."

Yamamoto tertawa.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"…"

"KONO AHO! HIBARI! JELASKAN PADANYA APA TUJUAN KITA DATANG KESINI!"

"Aho?"

".."

"Siapa yang bodoh disini? Hayato-san, kau memanggil aho kepada aku atau Kyo—Maksudku, nii-san."

"Kalian memang kakak beradik yang menyusahkan juudaime!"

"Juudaime? Dare?"

"Hahah, Gokudera. Kau tahu Suzu tidak ikut bermain dengan permainan mafia kita."

Suzuki mengangkat alis.

"Mafia?"

"Yah, kau tahu itu! Gokudera menjadi Storm Guardian, aku menjadi—"

"Bu-BUKAN SEPERTI ITU!" Gokudera berteriak dan menatap Yamamoto sambil mengisyaratkan '_Jangan-beritahu-tentang-hal-ini-bodoh! Cepat-cari-alasan-lain!'._

"Hu-uh, yeah.."

"Yamamoto-san?"

"Ahaha! Aku salah bicara! Maksudku, Gokudera menjadi sang pangeran, aku menjadi pengelana, Tsuna menjadi pedagang, Hibari menjadi seorang vampir, dan.. Suzu! Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami saja?"

"PANGERAN?!"

"….?"

"E-Eh? Boleh."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan jadi putrinya dan kau mengalami cinta segitiga bersama Gokudera dan Hibari!"

Suzuki merona, "E-Eh..?"

"YAKYUU-BAKA! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMBERIKAN PERAN ANEH PADA SEMUA ORANG DAN JUUDAIME!"

"Cih."

Suzuki menoleh ke arah Hibari, memasang tampang kebingungan.

"Nani?"

"Iie, nande monai.."

Hibari mengangkat alisnya.

"Itu benar, Suzuki."

Semuanya tersentak dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Reborn, datang dan loncat dari jendela kamar Suzuki ke bawah dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Reborn-san."

"Yamamoto memang benar. Kita melakukan permainan seperti itu, tetapi kau bukan sebagai putrinya."

"Hn? Lalu aku ini?"

"Kau adalah kucing penjaga Hibari. Jadi kaulah yang harus melindunginya setiap sa—"

"A-Apa? Aku menjadi seekor kucing? Bagaimana bi—AGH!" Belum sempat Suzuki menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Reborn telah menembakkan peluru rahasia nan sadis (?) ke kepalanya.

"REBORN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Tsuna menjerit tak karuan.

"Reborn-san! Apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya!"

"Oi-Oi, dia tak akan mati kan?"

"Akanbou.." Hibari melotot, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya..?"

Reborn menyeringai.

"Lihat saja. Kau akan menyukainya, Hibari."

"Nyaan~"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara manis tersebut. Dan.. Apa yang dilihat mereka adalah.. Suzuki berubah menjadi seekor kucing? Tidak sepenuhnya kucing sih, hanya saja terdapat ekor dan telinga kucing di tubuhnya. Suaranya pun hanya mengeong dan tidak bisa bicara yang lain selain itu.

"Su-Suzuki-san?!" Tsuna menjerit sambil menangis setelah melihat wajah Suzuki yang berubah.

"Nyaan~ Meooow~ Tsyu..Tsyu..Tsyuu-nyaaan~!" Suzuki sebenarnya ingin berteriak memanggil namanya dan bertanya kenapa dengan dirinya. Ia benar-benar seperti sudah gila!.

"REBORN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEBENARNYA!"

"Urusai, dame-Tsuna! Aku sepertinya salah menembakkan peluru, tapi.. Yah, sudahlah? Lagipula, efeknya hanya dua jam saja dan sepertinya Hibari menyukainya.."

"Hah?! Apa maksud—HIEE! SUZUKI-SAN DAN HIBARI-SAN MENGHILANG! KENAPA MERE—"

"Biarkan saja, Dame-Tsuna. Hibari sedang bersenang-senang dengan properti-nya…"

Tsuna menggigit bibir.. '_Hati-hatilah, Suzuki-san.._'

* * *

**Suzuki's P.O.V.**

Ah! Ini gara-gara si Reborn-san! Ini benar-benar gila! Kyoya-kun juga! Buat apa sih dia menggendongku ke kamarnya, aku kan juga bisa berdi—Tu-Tunggu! Ja-Jangan.. Jangan..

Aku lalu di jatuhkan Kyoya ke tempat tidurnya. Aku mengerang kecil, tapi yang bisa kukeluarkan hanyalah 'meong-meong' atau 'nyan-nyan' sialan itu.

"Hm~ Kau sebenarnya memang lebih baik terus seperti ini~ Iya kan? Su~Zu~Ki~Chan~" Aku mendengar Kyoya berbicara padaku dengan muka mesumnya itu. Cih, sialan.

Ia mendekatiku dan aku melihat dia sudah berada di atasku sekarang di atas tempat tidur..? Oh… Tidak.

"Hm~" Dia bergumam sambil mengelus pipiku dan menyeringai seperti biasa, membuat jantungku benar-benar berdetak kencang saking malu dan kesalnya.

"Nyaan~" Aku mengerang saat ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke leherku dan memainkan ekorku dengan santainya, membuatku geli dan kakiku pun mulai melemas.

Aku.. benar-benar merasa gila..

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hn~ Nyaaan~!" Suzuki menjerit ketika ia merasa Hibari menciumi lehernya dengan cepat, dan menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kau tercium.. seperti vanilla.." Hibari terus menjilati lehernya dan menggigitnya perlahan, membuat Suzuki mengerang lagi, lagi, dan LAGI.

"Ahn~ Nyaan~" Suzuki benar-benar tidak tahan. Hibari terus menggigit lehernya membuatnya terus mencakar bajunya.

Hibari menyeringai. Ia lalu mendekati bibirnya dan mencium bibir Suzuki dengan lembut, dan menari dengan lidah mereka masing-masing. Menyatukan saliva mereka berdua hingga menetes. Membuat mereka mencicipi rasa lidah satu sama lain.

Terlalu lama.. Membuat Suzuki akhirnya terengah-engah dan terpaksa mendorong Hibari agar menjauh. Terlalu…

"Ho~ Sudah tidak tahan, Neko-chan?"

Suzuki menggeleng pelan. Ia hampir menangis.

"Apa-apan ini~ Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan kalah dariku, Neko-chan~" Hibari menjilati bibirnya yang baru saja bertemu dengan bibir sang gadis.

Suzuki kembali mengerang setelah merasa Hibari membuka kancing di belakang bajunya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang sesaat.

"Biarkan.."

Suzuki terbelalak, Hibari membuka tali.. yah.. kau tahu itu..

"Aku.."

"Menjadi.."

"Milikmu…"

"AHN!" Suzuki mengerang merasakan Hibari mencium punggungnya dan tangannya mulai bermain-main di dalam bajunya. Membuatnya mengerang, menangis, dan menjerit lagi.

"Tenanglah, mangsaku.. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu sebentar.." Hibari menyeringai sambil terus mencium punggung Suzuki yang lembut.

Tangan Hibari sudah mencapai perutnya dan memeluknya hingga lebih mendekat.

"Santai saja.. Herbivora kecilku…" Hibari mulai memainkan dan menurunkan rok Suzuki hingga kebawah kakinya.

Ia lalu memainkan ekornya dan menggelitik perutnya, membuat Suzuki mengerang dan meneteskan salivanya karena tidak tahan.

"NYAAAAN~! Hyi.. HyI.. Hyib-Hyiba.."

"Nani, watashi no neko-chan~?" Hibari meraba-raba pahanya sambil menyeringai.

"Hyii.. Hyiba.. Hyibaaryii.."

"Tidak bisa berbicara.. Kasihan.." Ia lalu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Suzuki dengan paksa dan menjelajah bersama dengan salivanya. Hibari merasa jari-jarinya digigit, namun ia tidak keberatan. Suzuki malah mengemutnya dan berharap jarinya bisa keluar.

Ia mengeluarkannya, namun memasukannya lagi.

"Saa.. Panggil namaku.."

Suzuki memangis tak karuan, berharap jari-jari Hibari keluar dari mulutnya.

"Nande, neko-chan~? Panggillah namaku.."

"Panggil.."

"Namaku.."

"Hibari.."

"Kyoya.."

"Hyi.. Hyii.. Hyiibaa..Rii.."

"Lanjutkan."

"Hyii.. Barii.. Kyoo..Yaa.."

"Katakan lagi…"

"Hyi..Hi.. HIBARI KYOYA! KAU PUAS?!" Suzuki menjerit setelah merasa dirinya sudah kembali ke wujudnya semula, membuat Hibari agak kaget. Namun, Hibari hanya menyeringai.

"Hm~ Padahal baru saja aku ke hidangan utama.."

"Huh! Dasar bodoh!" Suzuki melangkah keluar sambil mengelap mulutnya yang basah penuh saliva mereka berdua.

Hibari tertawa kecil, ia lalu mengambil bra Suzuki yang tertinggal.

"Dia berjalan ke luar tanpa ini? Menyedihkan.."

* * *

**Tsuzuku~**


	7. Say Hello, Say Goodbye?

**Signal Graph**

**Hibari x OC**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perhatian, KHR! milik Amano Akira-sensei. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'Awal kebahagiannya, malah menjadi sebuah kehancuran'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyoya! Kyoya-kun!" Suara serak Shiiya terdengar bising di depan ruang Komite Kedisplinan. Hibari mendelik ke arah ibunya dengan pandangan heran. Ah, yeah, hari ini memang hari Minggu. Hari yang seharusnya dijadikan Hibari Kyoya sebagai hari bersenang-senangnya dengan Suzuki. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Suzuki mendapat tugas dari tempat lesnya, membuatnya harus membatalkan ajakan Hibari dengan terpaksa. Namun, sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa Suzuki sangat senang mendapat kabar itu.

Kusakabe segera membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Shiiya untuk masuk. Shiiya terlihat tergopoh-gopoh. Hibari segera mendekatinya dan membantu ibunya untuk berdiri. Ia lalu menempatkannya di sofa dan menyuruh Kusakabe untuk mengambilkan minum.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kusakabe sudah datang sambil membawa teh hijau dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Hibari lalu duduk dan segera menanyakannya.

"Ada apa, Okaa-san?" Hibari menanyakannya sambil menyesap tehnya.

Shiiya tidak menjawab. Wajahnya pucat, ia terus menggigit bibir, sikapnya seperti seseorang yang sedang gelisah. Ia menelan ludah, tenggorokannya kering.

"Kyoya-kun.. Ma-Ma.. Maafkan.. Maafkan aku.."

Hibari menatap tidak mengerti ibunya yang berada di depannya sekarang. Shiiya tiba-tiba terisak.

"Okaa-san.. Ada apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Kyoya-kun.. Maafkan aku.. Sungguh! Kau pasti akan marah menghadapi hal ini.."

"Jelaskan saja."

"Kyoya-kun.. Kupersingkat saja.. Tapi, kau pasti takkan percaya.. Aku baru saja ke rumah sakit tadi pagi bersama Suzuki.. Lalu.. Lalu.."

"Lalu?" Hibari menanyakannya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Dan.. Saat pemeriksaan.. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya.. Suzuki-chan.. Dia.. Suzuki-chan.." Kata-kata Shiiya terhenti ketika matanya tak kuat lagi untuk menangis deras. Ia kemudian menjerit dan segera memeluk Hibari, Hibari mengangkat alis.

"Ia.. Ia.."

Hibari tetap diam.

"Ia.. Benar-benar mempunyai hubungan darah dengan kita.."

Seketika, tubuh Hibari lemas secara cepat. Ia yang tadinya membalas pelukan ibunya, tangannya kini terhempas begitu saja ke bawah. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan aliran kehangatan yang biasanya ia rasakan saat ia dipeluk oleh ibunya sendiri. Matanya terus terbelalak dan di dalam hati kecilnya, terus terukir teriakan dan doa bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk saja.

"Tidak mungkin.. Bagaimana bi..sa?"

Shiiya semakin mempereerat pelukannya, "Ayahmu yang brengsek itu.. Ia.. Ia.. Ia menikah dengan salah satu keluarga dari Suzuki.."

Hibari melemas. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Bibirnya pucat, aura dingin semakin menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Katakan.. Itu hanya.. Bo.. Hong.."

Shiiya menggenggam erat tangan anaknya yang dingin, lalu memeluknya kembali. Hibari bisa merasakan tangisan ibunya yang membasahi kemeja putihnya. Sekilas, ia bisa mendengar sebuah bisikan..

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tahu kau mencintainya.. Tapi.. Bagaimanapun juga.. Kau harus mengakhirinya.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.."

Kali ini, Hibari benar-benar berharap agar apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang hanyalah mimpi belaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signal Graph**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suzuki's P.O.V**

"Kyoya adalah kakakku.."

Ya, itu benar...

"Kyoya mempunyai darah yang sama denganku.."

Ya..

Lalu kenapa? Lalu kenapa? Seharusnya aku bahagia karena mendapati kabar seperti itu. Ya! Itu karena dia selalu mempermainkanku dengan caranya yang kasar, dan karena kabar seperti ini, aku harusnya bersyukur agar dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi padaku. Itu benar, itu benar!

Tapi, aku tidak tahu..

Aku tidak tahu...

Aku tidak mengerti..

Entah kenapa, setiap aku menatap kertas hasil pemeriksaan itu, dadaku terasa sesak dan tanganku gemetar. Samar-samar, aku bisa merasakan jantungku yang seperti sudah mau berhenti berdetak. Aku mengatur nafasku, berusaha untuk tetap bernafas dengan normal.

Aku kemudian menatap ke arah bingkai foto yang terpampang di atas meja belajarku. Bingkai foto itu.. Fotoku bersama Shiiya-san dan Kyoya sewaktu kecil. Aku kembali lagi menatap kertas itu, dan kembali lagi ke foto itu. Aku seperti orang tolol yang terus bolak-balik menatap hal yang tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba saja, kurasakan air mataku tumpah saat itu juga. Mataku perih, demikian juga dengan dadaku. Sesak, tubuhku lemas, tanganku gemetaran sampai-sampai aku hampir merobohkan diriku sendiri. Aku segera mengusap air mataku namun, sialan, tidak berhasil. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatur nafasku.

Tak disangka, jemariku kemudian menyentuh bibirku yang tipis. Ingatan saat Kyoya menciumku untuk pertama kalipun teringat kembali. Ia menciumku dengan tidak lembut, melainkan dengan cara yang kasar. Namun, ada kalanya saat-saat ia menciumku dengan lembut. Aku memang sebal, tapi kadang aku merasa tenang saat ia mencium dahiku dan pipiku hingga aku harus merona merah menghadapinya.

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku menangis?

Seharusnya aku kan tidak menangis!

Aku mulai menghapus air mataku lagi, namun tidak tertahan! Aku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signal Graph**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hibari's P.O.V**

Suzuki.

Ya, Suzuki.

Gadis itu.

Gadis kecil yang dulunya menjadi adikku, kini menjadi adikku kembali.

Aku tahu, saat ini ia pasti sangat senang mendengar hal itu.

Aku tahu, ia pasti akan segera mengabarkannya ke Tsunayoshi Sawada, si raja herbivora itu.

Aku tahu.

Lalu?

Apa aku akan menghentikannya?

Apa aku akan menahannya?

Tidak.

Tidak.

Dan.. _Tidak_.

Meskipun aku kesana, namun untuk alasan apa? Mengaku sebagai pacarnya?

Tidak..

Aku mengambil tonfaku dan segera memukulkannya ke tembok. Tidak peduli dengan omelan Kusakabe yang terus menerus menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Masa bodoh...

Aku lalu menutup pintu ruanganku dengan keras dan segera berjalan pulang kerumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signal Graph**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku meraa tubuhku agak berat, atau entahlah. Tubuhku serasa seperti ditiban beberapa ton batu. Jalanku agak terhuyung, namun, akhirnya aku berhasil mendaratkan kakiku ke rumah. Aku kemudian segera menuju ke arah kamarku, berusaha untuk melupakan selamanya.

Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sesosok gadis yang sudah sangat kukenali..

Dari balik kamar Suzuki, aku bisa melihatnya sedang menggenggam foto lamaku sambil tertidur. Semakin kudekati, kulihat ia... menangis?

Aku berjalan pelan ke arahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Suzuki sedang tertidur di lantai, namun kepalanya bersandar di atas kasurnya. Aku semakin mendekatinya. Aku lalu menggerakkan tanganku.

Tidak!

Apa yang kaufikir kau lakukan, Hibari Kyoya? Kau mau apakan dia? Ingatlah! Dia adikmu! Adikmu!

Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya.. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi.. Sungguh..

Namun, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menahan keinginanku. Aku lalu membopongnya ke tempat tidurnya dan memakaikannya selimu. Aku menyentuh pipinya dan segera menghapus air matanya. Sesungguhnya, aku heran kenapa ia menangis. Seharusnya ia bahagia kan?

Aku diam bergeming, aku hanya diam dan terus menatapnya sambil duduk di sebelah kasurnya. Tiba-tiba.. Terdengar bisikan dari bibirnya yang halus..

"Aku mencintaimu.. Kyoya.."

Saat itu juga, aku ingin berteriak keras membalas perkataannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signal Graph**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Houkai no.. Symphony ga nari hibiite..**_

_**Simfoni kehancuran bergema...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Signal Graph**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**


	8. Departures

**Signal Graph**

**By : Skyking22. Regalia**

**Last Chapter**

**Departures**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Warn : Lemon in this chapter, Incest, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Itulah penggambaran yang tepat untuk suasana makan malam bersama kali ini. Shiiya, Hibari, Suzuki hanya mengunci bibir mereka masing-masing, tak tahu harus untuk mengatakan apa. Bagi Hibari, bisa terlihat kedua mata ibunya dan Suzuki yang sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Kali ini benar-benar berbeda, biasanya makan malam mereka selalu dihiasi dengan canda dan tawa, perebutan makanan dan hal lucu lainnya. Tapi, sekarang tidak.

Masalah yang sama menimpa mereka, membuat mereka terlalu bingung untuk memulai topik pembicaraan. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Suzuki, tangannya yang bergetar bisa terasa di atas meja.

Ia menghirup udara kuat-kuat, menutup matanya dan melepaskannya kembali. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa menghirup udara di sekitarnya takkan membantu masalahnya, hanya menambah sesak di dadanya.

Ia berdiri, membuka matanya dan berusaha mengubur kegugupannya.

"Aku.. Kufikir.. Untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.. Lebih baik aku pergi ke Korea untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku dan tidak berhubungan lagi dengan kalian.."Suara Suzuki yang lembut dan memaksa serasa menusuk hati Hibari tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Suzuki , begitu pula dengan Shiiya.

"Tidak usah, Suzuki-chan! Kau tidak bersalah!"

"Tidak. Ini kesalahanku. Karena aku hadir di keluarga ini, hubungan keluarga kalian menjadi tidak harmonis karena adanya aku disini. Jadi—"

"Kau fikir itu akan meyelesaikan masalah?"Suara keras Hibari yang melengking mengejutkan Suzuki yang sedari tadi terus menahan percikan api di hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi setidaknya itu bisa sedikit menjaga jarak."

"Jangan bercanda!"Hibari membantah keras.

"Aku... Serius. Aku bisa mengganggapmu sebagai kakak dan yah.. Begitu.."Suzuki menjawabnya pelan, membuat Hibari semakin marah.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hibari langsung menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Shiiya sampai-sampai menutup telinganya, namun setelah itu, ia kembali menatap Suzuki.

Gadis itu sedang berusaha keras menahan tangis.

.

.

Xx. Sky .xX

.

.

Hibari mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Namun tak bisa terasa karena rasa di hatinya lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa perih itu. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya, mengusap kepalanya seakan hal itu bisa menghapus semua masalahnya. Kenyataannya tidak. Semuanya sudah terjadi karena perbuatan busuk ayahnya.

Ia kemudian bangkit sebentar, memandang bingkai foto di atas meja belajarnya. Foto bertiga yang sama di kamar Suzuki. Ia mengambilnya kemudian membuangnya begitu saja sehingga kacanya pecah.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah ketukan pelan di depan kamarnya. Ia mendesis.

"Kyoya-kun... Maafkan ibu.. Ibu tidak bisa menjadi ibu kalian yang baik.. Ibu salah.. Ibu begitu pengecut.."Hibari mendekatkan telinganya di dekat pintu kamarnya, semakin terdengar suara ibunya yang bergetar.

Ia ingin membukanya, ia ingin segera memeluk ibunya, mendapatkan kehangatan dan ketenangan sehabis menceritakan semua masalahnya seperti dulu. Tapi, tubuhnya terlalu lemas, otaknya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia kembali ke kasurnya dan berusaha tidur.

.

.

Xx. Sky .xX

.

.

Suzuki menutup resleting jaketnya. Ia kembali merapikan semua barangnya untuk di masukkan ke dalam koper. Ia sudah berjanji, ia akan pergi ke Korea untuk melanjutkan cita-citanya sebagai pengacara. Selain itu, mungkin di sana ia bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

Tidak perlu bekal, itulah yang dikatakannya kepada Shiiya. Ia masih punya banyak tabungan dan akan bekerja sambilan disana sebelum cita-citanya tercapai. Shiiya terus-terusan meminta maaf, namun Suzuki sudah berpuluhan kali memaafkannya.

Ia menatap bingkai foto mereka bertiga, terus lama menatapnya. Ia ingin menangis lagi, namun sepertinya matanya sudah terlalu perih untuk melakukan hal lemah macam itu. Suzuki kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, ingin pamit kepada Shiiya dan Hibari.

Keduanya telah menunggu di depan pintu luar, Shiiya masih sedikit menangis dan segera memeluk Suzuki. Hibari hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas karena topi yang dipakainya. Sesungguhnya, Suzuki baru pertama kali ini melihat Hibari memakai baju biasa selain seragamnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, bisa dikatakan jika kehidupannya normal, Hibari adalah kakak yang keren sekaligus tampan.

"Kyoya-kun akan mengantarmu ke bandara.."Shiiya menatap Suzuki dengan mata berbinar. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya... Kapan-kapan kunjungi kami..."

"Tentu saja..."Meskipun Hibari tahu ada keraguan yang terselip di dalam kalimatnya.

"Ayo.. Nii-san..."

.

.

Xx. Sky .xX

.

.

Mereka tidak berbicara sepatah katapun di dalam perjalanan. Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai di bandara dan Suzuki memandang balik Hibari sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku selama ini... Maafkan aku. Tapi, beginilah kenyataannya, jadi kuharap kita bisa menjadi kakak-beradik yang baik... Ya?"

Hibari menatapnya begitu lama. Suzuki gugup, namun kegugupan itu hilang ketika Hibari menarik tangannya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Agak keras, namun hal itu bisa membuat Suzuki berada di dekapan Hibari karena sekarang sang skylark itu tengah memeluknya.

Memeluknya begitu erat, namun tidak sampai Suzuki kehilangan nafasnya. Suzuki menggigit bibir, pasti sangat berat bagi Hibari untuk menghapus semua perasaannya itu. Untuk terakhir kali, baiklah, ia kembali membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Kau janji.. Kau akan kembali, kan?"Hibari berbisik di telinganya, membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Mungkin..."

"Dan.. Saat kau kembali..."Helaan nafas Hibari yang panjang bisa terasa di telinganya, "Kau akan sepenuhnya kubuat menjadi milikku..."Hibari sedikit meregangkan pelukannya dan memegang bahu adik kecilnya itu.

"Apa maksud—Mm"Omongannya terhenti ketika bibir tipis Hibari mencium bibirnya dengan cepat, mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan nafsu Hibari yang bergejolak. Suzuki menutup mata berusaha mendorong Hibari, namun sia-sia. Hibari dengan brutalnya menggigit permukaan bibir bawah Suzuki, membuatnya mengerang dan meloloskan begitu saja lidah Hibari ke mulutnya.

Hibari lalu menempatkan tangannya ke arah rambutnya yang lembut, memaksanya untuk mendekat, memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah mereka saling bertarung satu sama lain. Hibari hanya terus mempermainkan lidahnya untuk menjilat semua yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Hibari kemudian melepaskannya karena merasa nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Ia lalu tersenyum dan segera mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"Kau tahu... Aku tak pernah mengingkari janji kan?"

.

.

Xx. Sky .xX

.

.

Sudah 10 tahun semenjak kejadian itu terjadi, Suzuki kini genap berusia 24 tahun. Gadis itu sekarang bekerja sebagai pengacara yang hebat, kaya, cantik, begitu terkenal bahkan sampai di luar Korea. Meskipun begitu, ia masih belum mau mencari pasangan hidupnya.

Dirinya pun tak pernah berhubungan dengan Shiiya, Hibari maupun teman-temannya di Jepang karena saking sibuknya. Namun, di usianya kali ini, ia akan membuat kejutan bagi mereka karena kedatangannya.

Ia mendapat kabar dari Reborn bahwa Hibari bekerja sebagai salah satu anggota mafia di Italia. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera pun sama. Tapi, kali ini mereka sedang berlibur di Jepang.

Nah, pas kan? Suzuki segera memanggil salah satu temannya untuk mengantarnya ke bandara.

.

.

Xx. Sky .xX

.

.

"Su-Suzuki-chan?! Wah, kau tambah cantik saja!"Kedatangan Suzuki langsung di sambut oleh Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, dan Mukuro serta Chrome. Suzuki memang bertambah cantik, dengan rambutnya yang sepinggang, wajahnya yang putih dan masih saja sama seperti saat ia remaja. Dirinya memakai baju yang manis.

"Kufufuu.. Jadi ini yang namanya Suzuki? Hmm.. Manis juga.."Mukuro tertawa mesum melihat Suzuki.

"Hahaha... Terima kasih.. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar kalian semua?"

"Tentu saja baik, aho onna! Kau tak bisa melihat?!"Gokudera menyambar dengan keras.

"Gokudera-san... Kau tidak berubah."

"Maafkan kelakuan Gokudera-kun, Suzuki-chan.."Tsuna tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsuna-kun.."Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Suzuki lalu diajak ke markas Vongola mereka di Jepang, sekaligus ada penginapan di sana yang mereka jadikan untuk berlibur di sana.

.

.

Xx. Sky .xX

.

.

Suzuki berkeliling melihat Markas Vongola, bagus dan tertata rapi. Teman-temannya kini sedang mengurusi kamar untuk Suzuki.

"Ah.. Aduh!"Suzuki sepertinya menabrak seseorang. Ia terjatuh, namun sepertinya kakinya tidak terluka. Ia mengerang sedikit, namun berusaha bangkit unutk mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada orang yang sudah di tabrak olehnya.

"Suzuki..?"

Suzuki tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara itu, suara yang lembut itu, mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian 10 tahun silam yang menyakitkan. Ia tak berani berharap, namun ia terlalu penasaran. Dirinya merinding ketika melihat Hibari yang sekarang berada di depannya.

Hibari, rambutnya menjadi sedikit pendek, tubuhnya tinggi dan matanya sama seperti biasanya. Mata lelaki 26 tahun itu seperti terkejut melihat Suzuki.

"K..Kyoya...?"

"Hmm. Ah, ternyata kau. Kufikir kau tidak akan mengunjungiku lagi."Hibari membantunya berdiri.

"Um-mm... Tidak kok. Aku kan sudah janji."

"Ah, benar... Aku pun sudah janji ya..."

"Eh? Janji apa?"

"Temui aku di kamarku, nomor 203 jam 9 malam. Jangan sampai telat, Herbivor..."

.

.

Xx. Sky .xX

.

.

Suzuki menatap lekat-lekat tulisan nomor 203 di depan matanya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk kesana, dan sebenarnya ia pun tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Hibari. Ia sudah bertanya kepada Tsuna, jadi tak mungkin ia salah kamar. Lututnya gemetar, mungkin karena kedinginan karena ia memakai rok yang pendek di atas pahanya.

Ia lalu mengetuk pintunya, meskipun begitu, tangannya sesungguhnya gemetar. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat entah kenapa. Mungkin ketakutan.

"Masuk."Suzuki melangkahkan kakinya meskipun entah kenapa ketakutan begitu menguasai dirinya. Ia kemudian melihat Hibari sedang duduk di sofa dekat kamarnya, sepertinya masih memakai seragam resmi Vongolanya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Menepati janji."Hibari kemudian berjalan ke arahnya dan segera menarik tangannya, mengajaknya ke arah kamar tidurnya. Tanpa banyak bicara dan menunggu jawaban dari sang mangsa, Hibari mendorong Suzuki ke arah kasurnya yang mewah. Ia lalu menutupi kunci pintu kamarnya dan Suzuki terkesiap melihat hal itu.

"Kenapa kau menguncinya?"Suzuki masih tenang menghadapi kelakuannya.

"Tidak baik jika ada yang mengganggu."Hibari menoleh ke arahnya lagi, "Lagipula, herbivor-herbivor tolol itu selalu berisik setiap malam."

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Menepati janji."Hibari mendekatinya yang masih duduk di kasurnya, Suzuki sedikit menjauh darinya, ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi. Ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah Suzuki, membuatnya sedikit mengerang karena tubuh Hibari yang berat. Hibari mengangkat dirinya dan menatap lurus kedua mata adik kecilnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak akan."Hibari lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Suzuki, melahapnya secara perlahan, mengunci bibirnya dan menutup matanya untuk menikmati kegiatannya. Merasakan dengan lambat semua daerah sekitar bibirnya. Tak lama, ia memasukkan lidahnya dan menari bersama lidah gadisnya. Balasan yang diinginkan Hibari karena gadis itu sudah meninggalkannya untuk 10 tahun, waktu yang sangat lama.

Ia mencicipi semua rasa dari bibir gadis itu, menyatukan saliva mereka masing-masing. Suzuki ingin memberontak, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas dan tidak berdaya. Perlahan-lahan, ia melepaskan mulutnya dan wajah Suzuki memerah ketika melihat salivanya tersambung bersama Hibari.

Hibari menyeringai dan segera membuka kancing baju Suzuki dengan pelan. Suzuki menggigit bibir, ia sontak menjerit.

"Kyoya-kun! Hentikan! Kau benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirimu?! Kita ini saudara! Sedarah! Tak bisakah kau menerima kenyataan?!"

"Lalu?"Hibari terdengar tidak peduli sambil terus membuka kancing baju gadis tersebut hingga ke bawah. Tangan Suzuki segera menahannya, tapi sayang, Hibari telah melepaskan dasinya terlebih dahulu sehingga ia bisa mengikat tangan Suzuki di atas kepalanya.

"Sesama saudara sering menikah di kota Jepang, jadi kau diam saja."

"Tapi, ini salah! Hentikan! Henti—"Sebelum ia bisa berkata lebih jauh, bibirnya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir Hibari. Menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, berusaha mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk diam.

Masih terus mengunci bibirnya, Hibari mengambil salah satu dasinya yang berada di atas mejanya, mengambilnya dan mengikatnya untuk menutup mata Suzuki agar tidak bisa melihat. Suzuki terus memberontak, namun Hibari lebih kuat darinya.

Tangannya yang besar terus menjelajah ke arah tubuh gadis itu. Mencari kait bra yang menutupi dadanya. Dan, tak perlu waktu lama, Hibari sudah kembali menemukannya dan melempar benda itu jauh-jauh. Suzuki mendesah, tubuhnya entah kenapa begitu sejuk dan dingin.

Hibari kembali menyeringai dan mencium leher Suzuki perlahan-lahan. Terus kebawah, tidak ingin melewatkan kulit halusnya yang putih. Sampai di dadanya, ia menciumnya, menjilatnya, dan menghisapnya dan kadang menggigitnya, namun ia tahu bahwa Suzuki baru pertama kali merasakannya dan pasti akan mengerang kesakitan. Ia putuskan untuk melakukannya lain kali untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

Masih mencium dada Suzuki yang berada di sebelah kanan, tangan kirinya meremas sebelahnya dan membuat Suzuki memekik keras. Dengan ganas ia melumat dada gadis yang berada di bawahnya, sementara gadis itu terus mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali. Selesai sudah, ia kembali menciumi terus ke bawah perutnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali, Hibari akhirnya melepaskannya dan tangannya kemudian dengan bebas membuka resleting rok gadis itu, menampilkan paha yang mulus dan kencang di depannya. Ia lalu membuang rok itu jauh-jauh sama seperti tadi, Suzuki kembali merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Angin dingin menyelimuti bagian bawahnya.

Hibari memandang ke arah wajah Suzuki sebentar, bibirnya yang membengkak merah karena digigit olehnya begitu amat menggoda untuk dicium, membuat nafsu Hibari semakin memuncak begitu tinggi. Namun, ia menahannya.

Ia melepas kain yang menutupi bagian bawah gadis itu, menurunkannya. Suzuki semakin merinding dan merona merah karena angin kembali menelusuri bagian bawahnya dan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hibari.

Hibari memasukkan jari-jarinya perlahan ke dalamnya. Satu persatu, namun semakin banyak jika Suzuki menghitungnya. Sakit dan perih di rasakannya, mungkin dirinya sudah basah terlalu banyak. Suzuki terus menendang Hibari, namun kakinya tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hibari melepaskan jarinya dan menjilati cairan putih yang menetes di jari-jarinya. Menjilatinya begitu nikmat, namun Suzuki tak tahu karena tak bisa melihatnya.

Suzuki kemudian mendengar suara Hibari membuka bajunya, melempar jasnya entah kemana. Ia bisa mendengar Hibari melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan membuka celananya. Hibari lalu mengangkat paha mulusnya ke atas pinggangnya dan Suzuki bisa merasakan dada bidang Hibari di atas tubuhnya, memeluknya begitu erat.

Tiba-tiba saja, Suzuki merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar dan kuat masuk dengan brutal ke arah daerah kewanitannya, begitu cepat. Membuatnya tak bisa menahannya lagi dan menjerit keras.

"Kyoya-kun! Henti—AH!"Hibari terus menghantamkan dan memasukkan miliknya lebih cepat, berkali-kali. Pinggang Suzuki di cengkramnya dan terus menaikannya ke atas.

Gadis itu terus mengerang kesakitan, nafasnya tak teratur karena terus menahan rasa sakit. Hibari menghantamkannya begitu keras. Peluh membasahi keduanya, Hibari terengah-engah dalam nafasnya, namun sama-samar Suzuki masih bisa merasakan nafas Hibari yang begitu puas karena Suzuki melayaninya dengan begitu nikmat.

Hibari kembali menciumi dadanya dengan penuh gairah, rambutnya yang hitam bisa terasa di leher Suzuki. Sementara Suzuki hanya bisa mengeluh kesakitan karena Hibari memberikan penyiksaan yang berulang kali bersamaan.

"Kyoya-kun! Hentikan! Tolong, hentikan! Kau itu—AHH!"Bukannya menghentikannya, Hibari malah mempersempit ruangnya dengan milik sang gadis. Menanam seutuhnya miliknya di dalam diri gadis tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa lama, Hibari akhirnya melepaskan miliknya dan terengah-engah. Ia merasakan tubuh Suzuki bergetar takut sekaligus kesakitan. Ia lalu melepas ikatan tangannya dan matanya. Dilihatnya Suzuki menangis dan terisak.

"Suzuki... Ini sudah selesai.."Hibari berbisik di telinganya, dan kemudian mencium pipinya yang memerah dan basah akan tangisan. Perlahan, gadis itu membuka matanya yang masih berlinang air mata dan menatap ke arah Hibari.

"Kyoya-kun.. Kyoya..kun.."Gadis itu sudah kehabisan tenaganya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini..?Ke-kenapa? A-Apa salahku...?"

"Karena aku.."Terdengar desahan pelan, "Mencintaimu."

"Kau benar-benar mempunyai perasaan itu..?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku..Aku takut.. Kukira setelah kau melakukan ini padaku, kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kubilang aku akan menepati janjiku kan?"

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku... Padahal kau bisa mencari wanita yang lebih baik daripada aku.. Tapi.. Terima kasih kau telah memilihku.."

"Hmm.."

"Aku juga.. Punya perasaan yang sama padamu."

Hibari tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala adiknya yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya tersebut. Mengacak-acak rambutnya dan kembali mengusap air matanya.

"Kyoya-kun.. Aku.. Lelah.. Aku—"

"Ssh.."Hibari mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibirnya sekali lagi, "Aku tahu itu. Makanya, cepat tidur."

Suzuki balik tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Berusaha untuk tidur dan ingin cepat-cepat menemui esok pagi. Hibari mengecup dahi gadis itu, dan menguap. Ia lalu mengambil selimut dan tidur di sebelah gadis kesayangannya yang sudah menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya...

**END**

.

.

Xx. Sky .xX

.

.

**OMAKE :**

**Shiiya : Ya ampun, Kyoya-kun benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku akan menghajarnya kalau dia sudah pulang nanti!.**

**Tsuna : Hieee! Tapi bagaimana caranya Shiiya-san! Hibari sudah melakukan *piiiip* bersama Suzuki-chan! Sudah terlanjur!**

**Shiiya : Uuh! Oke! Kali ini akan kubiarkan keturunanku menikahi saudaranya sendiri, tapi lain kali!**

**Tsuna : Kenapa kau malah memperbolehkannya?! Haaah.. Sudahlah. Lagipula akhirnya mereka bahagia kok.**

**Bianchi : Hmm.. Wah, kalo begitu, mau mencoba juga, Hayato?**

**Gokudera : EEEEK! Ogah banget gue dibikin cerita incest ama si Author ini!**

**Author : Wah, sialan! Berani banget lo berkata tak sopan! AGITO! MAJUUUUUUUUUU**

**Agito : *Tiba-tiba muncul dari dunia Air Gear* BLOODY BLADE FAAAAANG!**

**Author: WHHOOO! RASAKAN ITU! Woooi! Ini omake kenapa jadi abal begini ya?! Ya sudahlah. Saya harap yang membaca ff ini, terhibur(?) dengan ceritanya dan enjoy! Jangan lupa untuk meng-review ya! Hehe, meskipun endingnya agak-agak begituan, tapi mohon di fav! Sankyyuuuuuuu, Shounen, Shoujo! :D**

**¬¬Skyking22. Regalia¬¬**


End file.
